Never Leave Me
by Mayu Sato
Summary: Starscream got Megatron back only to have him taken away. UA ending of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters final episode. One shot. Warnings: Spoilers, non-con, OOC.


**Never Leave Me**

Starscream couldn't process what was happening. It didn't make sense. Megatron wasn't dead, he couldn't be, it wasn't possible. His delay reaction was a piercing shriek of agony and to lunge for Megatron's graying frame. Shockwave pulled him away, able to keep his hold even with Starscream's struggles.

"No! I will avenge you master!"

. . .

When Megatron stepped over the hill, rising sun silhouetting his impressive frame, Starscream had felt pure elation. It was equal in intensity to the horrified anguish he'd been forced to rush through after Bumblebee had shoved the star saber through his lord's chassis. The seekers red optics brightened and refocused as if to see if it was truly his master raised from death. Red almost exploded in flaming orange and he cried out Megatron's name, vocals choked with emotion.

The modified mech violently struck him when he hurried to his side, sending his sleek frame flying aside. Starscream pushed himself up and looked at the warlord with questioning hurt, but the blunder had not been his, this was an imposter. A devil that had snatched his master's body and voice; Unicron.

"Release Megatron!" Starscream shrieked, rushing the mech in rage. Unicron took a battle stance and easily brought the hysterical flier to his knees.

"Pathetic," Unicron said sneeringly, just like Megatron would have. Starscream screamed and hung his head, claws digging up the ground.

"How dare you masquerade as my master! I already lost him once, I won't lose him again!" the slighter mech ranted until a harsh fist struck his back. Emotionally drained he went down easily.

"Your screeching bores me, mortal being." Unicron aimed his arm cannon at the shivering mech. It powered up but refused to fire. "What?" deep in the bowls of his spark Megatron stopped him. Unicron smirked evilly. "It seems Megatron has some fond memories of similar encounters. Let's recreate them, shall we?" the larger mech knelt and gripped the back of Starscream's neck, pulling him into a bruising, demanding kiss. Starscream whimpered and the fight slipped from his frame. This felt like Megatron, it was his touch, his deep gravelly voice. This was almost right.

Without warning Unicron grasped his throat with both hands and applied vent-blocking pressure as he forced Starscream to lie flat. He nuzzled the others neck with mock affection and licked his throat tubes, sharp fang nicking the soft ling. His hands roamed everywhere, pinching and kneading.

This was wrong, the pain offered no sparks of pleasure. Starscream started to protest when Unicron ripped his port cover off and roughly thrust inside his unprepared body.

Starscream arched in pain, his cry swallowed by a hungry mouth. Unicron set a hard, fast pace that made Starscream feel like he was being torn inside out. It was dirty and demeaning. Starscream yelled for Megatron despite knowing it was useless, scrabbling at the ground. The sound on his master's name helped ease the hurt and terror. After he finished inside of the trembling seeker Unicron tucked his spike away and stood.

For a moment Starscream he was really going to kill him this time, but he bent and gathered his broken frame in his arms.

"You are mine, not his. _Mine_." He hissed into his ear, grip tightening possessively.

Starscream cried electric blue tears, sniffling quietly as he curling into himself. Unicron's spark slowed at the sight of Starscream's tear stained face. Megatron was still in there, and he was very angered by this claim.

His fiery tempered seeker quickly fell to depression, growing weaker by the day. Unicron kept him locked away in a gilded cage overlooking what had been Vos. The monster had removed his weapons, chained and cuffed his ankles so that he couldn't stray far.

He was more dead than alive without Megatron, Starscream was sure.

One night after Unicron was done with him Starscream traced the scars he'd put on the gleaming silver metal.

"Come back Megatron. I need you. Why did you have to die… Why didn't you take me with you?"

For a brief moment when he shifted Starscream saw only Megatron in slumber. The mech moved again, and all who was left was Unicron. On an impulse Starscream sprang, scratching at his spark cover with his talons. Waking immediately Unicron was about to kill him when Megatron seized control. It was extremely difficult but he broke the restrains chaining his second.

"Go!" he shouted, fighting Unicron's power.

"Fight him master, come back to me!" Starscream yelled as he fled, glancing once more at the mech he loved.

. . .

"Megatron, you're back!" He cried in glee. "Now we can rebuild the Decepticons and—"

"No! I felt oppression and have no desire to spread it." Megatron growled, brushed him off.

"My liege, I'm sure you've endured severe trauma, maybe a stasis nap a walk."

"The Decepticons are no more!" he snarled. "That's it."

The cybertronian warbird flew off regardless of the commander, leaving Starscream along again. His spark cracked. Starscream looked at the Autobot's and laughed nervously, "I guess we all have things to think over." He transformer and flew in the opposite direction, falling apart on the inside.

Starscream found himself drawn to the throne, Megatron's presence heavy in the room. The fragile mech curled up on the seat and wept until he had no more tears. How could Megatron do this to him? Put himself to close and then pull away, it was making him go insine.

His head snapped up at the sound of clicking claws.

Predaking. Scrap. Starscream leapt off the throne, but it was too late. They descended upon him mercilessly, tearing into his metal skin with fangs and sharpened claws.

He was teetering on the edge of off-lining when a shot chased the beasts away. One smashed optic flickered to life and he saw Megatron's outline approaching him.

Starscream smiled weakly, "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Megatron said nothing, crouching to inspect his injuries. His expression was stony, gaze hard. Starscream lifted a crushed arm and cupped his cheek, gently pulling him down. Instead of kissing his lips Starscream bit his ear. "Never leave me again." He snarled hotly, smashing their lips together in a violent display of love.

One that made him feel completely right.

_Authors Note: I do not own Transformers._

_This is AU, obviously. OOC too, but I couldn't help myself. I only saw the final once, so this isn't accurate in dialog or anything like that. I know this is short, but I hope you enjoyed it, please review :) __  
_


End file.
